


Car Radio

by Ghoulette666



Category: Slipknot (Band)
Genre: Angst, Blow Jobs, Car Sex, F/M, Hand Jobs, It's short I know, Multi, Public Blow Jobs, Sexual Tension, Smut, Teasing, Unprotected Sex, more smut bc why not?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:26:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21906706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghoulette666/pseuds/Ghoulette666
Summary: In between recording, burlesque shows, and tattooing. Jim finally has a time to settle with one of his girls on a night out, and things get steamy from there.
Relationships: Jim Root/Reader, Jim Root/Reader/Kissa, Kissa/Reader
Kudos: 10





	Car Radio

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!!! So, I'm currently recovering from surgery I had recently, so you will DEFINITELY see more of my writing. Enjoy this smut piece and I do take requests.

Wake Up. Coffee. Smoke. Studio. Sleep. Repeat. This was the mundane cycle Jim lived through, but he loved writing and recording for their new album content. Kissa was in Florida at the time, doing a Burlesque show with her friends and leaving Jim alone with (y/n). He didn’t mind being with her, it was the fact that they both had very busy schedules that constantly clashed together. One day Jim would have a break and (y/n) would be in the tattoo studio working on a large back piece for a client or having a booked day, or she would have some days and he would be working long and late hours in the studio. The sexual tension between them was strong, but neither of them wanted to be the ones to really make the first move. 

After weeks of planning and cross checking planners, Jim and (y/n) finally had a day together. The couple spending an entire day together and doing things around Iowa, just wanting to let out some steam from working. After their dinner in town, Jim started to drive through some of the city traffic that had magically formed the minute they got out of the restaurant. “There’s too many people in the world.’’ Jim grumbled, hating how he had to control a manual shift car in slow moving traffic. “Yeah, a new bubonic plague would be really nice.’’ (Y/n) said, glancing over at Jim and seeing how he was pretty frustrated with traffic at the moment. A smirk slowly playing on her lips as she had a devious idea, she reached down to his crotch and started to firmly palm him. Jim jumped slightly before looking over at her for a split second, “Babe, what the-’’

“Shhh, let me give you a handjob at least. Besides, it’s dark outside and you tinted the windows enough for some privacy.’’

(Y/n) said, palming Jim slowly and and seeing how he shifted a little. Once she felt his cock was hard and he started to try and get more friction, she hummed softly and undid his belt and jeans. Jim relaxed a little when (y/n) pulled out his dick from his pants, having gotten uncomfortable when he grew hard. “You gotta be so fucking slow?’’

“Looks like someone is impatient already.’’   
  
(y/n) said with a soft chuckle, Jim rolled his eyes and focused on not rear ending the car in front of them. He bit down on his lip, feeling her stroke his cock slowly and in a teasing manner. He let out a small groan, bucking his hips slightly when she started to move her hand more quickly and with a smirk playing on her lips. (Y/n) watched as Jim’s breathing start to grow heavier and a bit more ragged, “Alright, let me give you some better treatment.’’ She cooed, smiling at Jim sweetly before she unbuckled her seatbelt. 

Jim glanced at her, blushing a bit as he had a good idea of what she was going to do. “(Y/n), we could get caught!’’

“No we won’t, calm your tits Peach.’’

She said, leaning over and taking his member in her mouth. Jim gasped softly and leaned his head back in pleasure, groaning loudly as he let one hand go and reached down to hold her hair. (Y/n) bobbed her head, taking as much as she could while Jim was weak and more focused on the pleasure he was being given. Once traffic started to clear up, Jim sped off to the back roads and into a spot he could park the car and not have anyone come and bother them. Once he parked the car, he pulled her head up and kissed her roughly. (Y/n) moaned into the kiss, undoing Jim’s seatbelt and hastily opening up his shirt, Jim pulling her on his lap as he was a bit grateful she wore a dress for their dinner date. She straddled his lap, feeling his hard cock poking her ass and she ground her hips down against him as she bit around his neck. Jim groaned in pleasure, gripping her hips tightly as he tilted his head to the side for her.

(Y/n) chuckled softly, biting down on Jim’s pressure point and smirked in satisfaction when he moaned. With some maneuvering, she slipped off her panties and tossed then onto her empty seat. Jim helped her with bunching up her dress a bit, guiding her hips down onto his cock. (Y/n) whimpered softly, not really knowing how much she wanted this until now. Jim pulled her into a deep and heated kiss, their tongues gliding against one another before (Y/n) started to bounce on him. Hot breaths and biting was exchanged between them, the windows fogging up a bit over time as they chased for their relief together. Jim slipped (y/n)’s dress down to her waist after being able to unzip the back of her dress, his hands massaging her breasts before he started to shower her bare skin with open mouthed kisses. He kissed her neck slowly, his hands going onto her hips and helping her bounce harder and faster on him.

“J-Jim, I’m close.’’

“Yeah? Then cum for Daddy.’’

Jim whispered against (y/n)’s ear, nibbling it gently as he felt her tug on his hair which caused him to softly swear in pleasure. She soon came around Jim, her walls clenching around him as she was still being forced to bounce him. Jim groaned loudly in pleasure, slamming her hips down on him before he came deeply in her. He pulled her close to his body, kissing the side of her head softly as he traced shapes on her back mindlessly. “Maybe we should do this more often.’’ (Y/n) said, Jim chuckling softly as he gently lifted her chin and kissed her softly on the lips. “You fucking goofball.’’ Jim mumbled, holding her close before they had to head home and sleep together for the night. It wouldn’t be the last time they’d have sessions like these during their chaotic schedules as artists.


End file.
